


It All Doesn't End with Sex

by selim_nagisokrov



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selim_nagisokrov/pseuds/selim_nagisokrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moved over from Grimm-Kink:</p>
<p>When Nick starts dating Monroe, he's willing to indulge the blutbad in this type of behavior, but he also has every intent of laying Monroe down and showing him how pleasurable the human counterpart can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Doesn't End with Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Grimm, this is a piece of fiction and the author is making no monetary gain from its making.

Bodies pushed together, Monroe’s sharp teeth grazed over Nick’s bottom lip, tugging at it. Glad that he didn’t have to explain the bruising tomorrow at work, Nick could only groan in delight and turn, rushing up the flight of stairs. He gave a come-hither glance over his shoulder as he leaned against the only barrier between him and Monroe’s territory – the door. His hand played on the door handle, his eyes shadowed with need and desire. Monroe slammed against him,, kissing him so hard that Nick could taste blood.  
  
Their bodies fell back, past the threshold. Nick grunted as he hit the carpeted floor with a loud ‘thud’. He almost voiced his actual pain but Monroe did that thing with his tongue, so deep in the Grimm’s mouth, that made the human moan. Reaching back, Nick curled his fingers into Monroe’s hair, kissing back with the same desire. His tongue pushed back, into the other mouth, saliva polled at the corner of his lips. Monroe ripped the buttons sealing Nick’s chest.  
  
Pushing back, Nick made his way to the bed, unbuttoning his pants. His lips were captured again, his body trapped between the bed and Monroe’s broad chest. Pants slithering down his hips, the human could only moan in need.   
  
Sex with Monroe was a whirlwind of passion. It wasn’t as vanilla as his past relationships and Nick loved that. Sometimes.  
  
Grip tightening on the blanket, Nick couldn’t stop the moan of both pleasure and pain that escaped his lips as Monroe pushed into him. Their mouths attached again, Nick’s body being pushed over the limits. “God, Nick…” Monroe panted and cried. These thrusts were powerful, in control.   
  
Both were over the edge in seconds.  
  
Nick didn’t mind this, he really didn’t. He loved sex with Monroe . He loved the unbound passion the man had – the very  _Wesen_  way he made love.  
  
Except that was the problem. It was very  _Wesen_  Bang, bang, thank you ma’am (or Nick, as the case may be).   
  
The dark haired man chewed his lip. Sure he came by the end of the night but sometimes he wished that the effort Monroe put into being more human and less _Wesen_  every day could show itself in the bed.  
  
Curling his fingers in Monroe’s hair while the wolf slept, Nick stared at the ceiling. Maybe…Monroe just didn’t know how? He did say relationships baffled him. Nick grinned.  _I’ll just have to show him how to make love – human style_.

 

1\. Kissing is a Means In of Itself

  
  
Playing some neo-classical music, found on the earlier FM channels, Nick settled himself on the couch. Monroe eyed him weary, his beer hanging precariously from his fingers. “Nick?”  
  
“Kiss me?” Nick leaned forward on the couch, batting his lashes.  
  
Monroe took a heavy, final drink before placing it on a coaster. Turning his body, he placed a hand on Nick’s chin, tilted the smaller man’s head back and kissed him. His tongue pushed against Nick’s lips but the detective didn’t budge. Finding resistance, Monroe pulled back, scowling.  
  
“Just…kiss me. We don’t have to fight for dominance. I’m giving it to you.” Nick leaned forward again, parting his lips with his eyes closed.  
  
Monroe huffed. “I  _was_  kissing you.” He leaned forward again, pressing their lips together. This time, when his tongue pushed past Nick’s lips, it was held firmly by Nick’s mouth before being released with a soft, wet noise. Nick leaned closer, repeating the motion. Monroe growled, licking Nick’s dry lips.  
  
He nearly jumped out of his skin when Nick’s hands laid on his own, their mouths pressed together again. There was nothing aggressive about the kiss. No fights for dominance, no demand from the other. Nick just encouraged Monroe to feast on him until they were finally flat on the couch, licking and sucking at the others tongue.   
  
When the button of his jeans snapped open, Nick pushed Monroe’s hand away and sat up, fixing his clothes. “I like kissing you.”  
  
Tongue still extended and looking dumbstruck, Monroe could only watch as Nick reached to the table and helped himself to the forgotten beer.  
  
  


2\. Hand Jobs Are Not Just for Solo Missions  


  
When Monroe collapsed in their bed, Nick decided it was time to activate the next lesson. Kissing had been going well so far. Their kissing had become a lot less violent and was not only used during sexual conquest. Sex, however, was still a rough power play by Monroe, straight upstairs without any question to what Nick really wanted.

Sliding along the soft Egyptian sheets, Nick wrapped his arms around Monroe, not minding when the wolf turned and returned the hold. Facing one another, Nick smiled, leaning forward for a kiss. Monroe returned the desired act, not attempting to roll Nick over and start a conquest. Feeling good about this, Nick laced their fingers together and started a southern consequence.

Monroe jerked when both of their hands went into his sleep pants. He pulled back and stared as Nick unlocked their hands, curling closer into Monroe’s form with a playful smile. “Just feel it,” he whispered.

The clockmaker was a thick man, a good half an inch thicker than Nick at least. He was also longer, darker, and much more masculine. The skin was already warming to wakefulness as Nick moved closer. Brown eyes met icy-grey, locked on one another. Nick brushed his hand from tip to base, hand pulsing with the change in dimension of each part.

When he brought his hand to the covered head of the wolf’s hard cock, the Grimm pulled the foreskin back to play with the uncovered tip. Monroe bucked in his hand.

Breaking eye contact, Nick looked between them. Four hands deep inside the clock maker’s sleep pants. Two hands, his own, worked the thick cock. One hand worked the base, enveloping the thick flesh while the other focused on the tip, wetting with thick, cloudy pre-essence. Nick’s mouth watered, seeing the angry purple head.

“N, Nick.” Monroe pushed his pants down his thighs. He made to roll over but Nick met him, pinning the clock maker to the bed. “Feel my hands.”

His pace quickened. Jerking the wolf off with two hands, Nick could only watch with rapt fascination at the penis he’d never seen in such a shape. This formidable weapon was usually jammed up him by now. He’d never felt the rough texture of the foreskin, the bulge just above the balls. He’d never seen the angry tip, leaking seminal fluid. He couldn’t wait to taste it but first.

“Come in my hands,” Nick whispered.

And Monroe did, howling to the wolf as he spilt everything before his mate. Left panting, Nick abandoned him to clean up and fix his own growing need.

 

3\. My Mouth is Another Hole for You

 

Nick dropped his fork to the ground, giving Monroe a playful ‘oops’ smile that conveyed something was up. Monroe rolled his eyes, taking another bite of his sweet dessert while Nick climbed under the wooden table.

  
Settled between Monroe’s legs, Nick played with the fork absently, just listening to the world around him. Already he could here Monroe feasting on his dessert. Rolling his eyes, the Grimm nudged the Blutbad’s thighs, requesting the left leg move some. It moved instinctively but the sound of eating dried up as the chair made an attempt to push back but Nick’s reflexes were much faster.  
  
Grabbing the clockmaker by his jeans, Nick stopped him, settling in closer. “You can have that dessert,” he chuckled playing with Monroe’s zipper, “I’ll have this dessert.” Nimble fingers unzipped the other’s pants, reaching past white boxer-briefs and released the rapidly swelling cock into the open air.  
  
“You stupid, corny son of a- Ah!” Monroe thumped against the table. Nick pushed himself up, pushing his face into the lap of his mate.  _Bet no one’s ever done this to you._  He moaned around the cock in his mouth, pushing into the back of his throat. Lips covering his teeth, Nick pulled back before swallowing more of the huge penis. He began to pick up a particular motion that sent blood down to his own groin. He focused his tongue on the head first before forcing Monroe deep into his throat (glad that he practiced this move on a banana for weeks) where he nuzzled his nose into the thick curls at the base. Tightened balls brushed over his chin but it only made Nick moan in delight, sending vibrations up Monroe.  
  
“Shi-Fuc—Nick! Pull back! I, I’m—!”  
  
Monroe filled his mouth with a powerful eruption. Heavy loan on his tongue, Nick pulled back after swallowing the first wad so he could focus on the second load then the third. Monroe’s grip had fallen from the table at some point, tightening in Nick’s hair.   
  
When the grip finally loosened and Nick was able to climb out from under the table, the two stared at each other with different feelings. Nick tilted his head to the side with a smile. Monroe panted around his confusion.  
  
“Why are you doing this?”  
  
“Because I love you.” Nick pierced his lips and sent an air kiss toward Monroe. “Now…can I have my piece of cake back?”  
  
Monroe slid the half eaten piece over and Nick picked at with his fingers, giving the embarrassed Blutbad suggestive looks as he ate his piece. Lick after lick.

 

4\. Dry Humping is for Everyone!

  
“Nick, I’m trying to watch the news.”  
  
“It’ll be in tomorrow’s paper.” Nick wrapped his arms around Monroe, tendering kissing the Blutbad’s lips. Monroe responded appropriately, not fighting for dominance and not leading them upstairs. His hands, however, moved between them to attempt unzipping Nick’s pants.  
  
Nick slapped them away.  
  
“What? Just want kisses?” Monroe tilted his head.  
  
“Something like that.”  
  
Nick slipped his lips down, sucking on Monroe’s neck. The Blutbad moaned, very familiar with  _this_. Their fingers entwined as Nick pushed his mate down, settling on the other’s lap. There was a look of panic in the Alpha’s eyes but Nick patted the Clockwork’s belly reassuring and shifted his hips.  
  
“Mm.” Monroe’s head dipped back.  
  
Grinning, the human placed his hands on Monroe’s belly, steadying his own breathing as he pushed his hips forward and back. Every third thrust, he rotated his pelvis and pressed down into Monroe’s groin. The gray sweats that Monroe had worn that way grew two sizes to small as his penis swelled at the attention. Bending down, Nick sucked on the sweat-laced skin. His hips were moving on their own, rubbing into Monroe’s. The Blutbad’s hips raised in the air to meet the thrusts.  
  
Big hands slid down Nick’s side, settling onto the Grimm’s thighs. Nick’s head fell back, becoming lost in the feeling. His body tensed and his mouth fell open with orgasm.  
  
Monroe jerked up, slamming their mouths together, stifling his own howl.  
  
Coming from his high, the clockmaker fell to the couch. “You’re doing laundry.”  
  
“Mm.” Nick mumbled into his chest.  
  


5\. Showers Don’t  _Always_  Clean You

Nick groaned as the water slipped down his tired body. Rolling his shoulders, his felt the urge to crawl back downstairs and ask his busy mate for a backrub but dismissed the feeling. Monroe hadn’t wanted to say much to him lately, especially since they hadn’t had real Blutbad-sex since that night a few weeks ago. Nick had been finding them orgasm through foreplay, hoping each lesson would take.  
  
Turning the heat up, Nick groaned as another tight muscle loosened. It happened just as his Grimm instinct kicked in before the bathroom door opened. Pine, oil, and gears entered the room with Monroe’s voice, “Just me, Baby Grimm. Put away that weapon.” Brown eyes focused on Nick’s naked, wet flesh.   
  
“Pervert,” The Detective pulled the curtain shut, knowing it would do nothing as Monroe used the sink to wash his hands with the specialized soap only located in that bathroom.   
  
He was getting back into his shower massage when the curtain slid open and Monroe, naked as the day he was born, stepped in. Smiling with uncertainty, Nick moved over some to give the Blutbad more room. He was about to open his mouth and ask Monroe about his clock when his body was pushed against the wall. Groaning, Nick dropped his head back and let the big bad wolf do as he pleased. He didn’t expect the leg that pushed between his own, the tender lips against his own and the hand wrapped around his cock.   
  
“M, Monroe…” Nick whined, his orgasm mounting.   
  
He nearly came when Monroe dropped to his knees and swallowed him. Their eyes met and Nick couldn’t pull away. Even as a finger pushed into his entrance, he couldn’t pull away. This was too hot and he was scared if he closed his eyes, it would all vanish and they’d be back at square one, with him pressed to a bed with a mating Blutbad in his ass.  
  
“Shit!” Nick’s head slammed back as he came. Monroe made a face with the first load of semen, pulling back to spit the mess back into the shower.   
  
Panting, the Grimm slid down, settling himself on the tight shower floor. “I guess you know?”  
  
“Next time, tell me you want some foreplay. I…sometimes forget you’re not Blutbad and need the extra attention.”  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” Nick turned off the shower head. “And I think we’ve had enough foreplay to last us awhile. Can you just mate me like a Blutbad now?”  
  
Monroe smirked. “Then  _run_.”  
  
And Nick did just that.


End file.
